lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Smurf Impalement
''CHEESE'S NOTE: Incredibly NSFW, but trollish in nature and build up. Credits go to an anonymous author known as "Tequila Willy".'' ---- Fa-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! The happy sounds of the Smurfs could be heard echoing throughout the forest as they cheerfully collected the berries which composed their vegetarian diet. Brainy Smurf stopped to admire a butterfly flutter by in that special way that only butterflies could do. "A berry here, a berry there, a berry to make you smile!" sang the Smurfs as they filled their baskets. Lazy Smurf nudged Brainy Smurf and motioned to Smurfette, "Wouldn't you like to pop her in the ass?" "Lazy Smurf! What a terrible thing to say!" "C'mon, Brainy Smurf, she's got what you and I both need... puss!" "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! I simply can't stand for it!" But then Brainy Smurf's gaze caught a glimpse of Smurfette's blue smurfy ass under her smurfy dress as she smurfully picked berries. "Eh, like what'cha see, Brainy Smurf?" asked the approaching Meaty Smurf. "Ain'tcha ever wondered if she's used that thang, Brainy Smurf?" pressed Lazy Smurf. "She is kinda smurfy," commented Brainy Smurf after a long pause. Smurfette was surprised when an arm grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the ground. "Don't make a noise," commanded a voice which Smurfette immediately recognized as Meaty Smurf. Fear pulsed through Smurfette's body as she was quickly subdued and dragged behind some bushes away from her berry-picking friends. Brainy Smurf and Lazy Smurf held Smurfette down while Meaty Smurf pulled Smurfette's dress down and off. The Smurfs gasped in unison at the sight of Smurfette's smurfy body. Meaty Smurf explored Smurfette's smurfy breasts with his hands and tongue. At first she was afraid and angry, but there was something about being subdued in this smurfy manner which made her feel smurfy. Smurfette was surprised to hear a gasp escape her lips and she felt her nipples being pinched and pulled. he made his way down to her smurfy cunt lips with his tongue. Brainy Smurf sighed as Smurfette reached up and tugged his pants off. Brainy Smurf lowered himself on his knees and slipped his smurfy cock inside Smurfette's eager mouth. Smurfette moaned loudly as she felt Lazy Smurf's tool work its way into her sopping smurf box. By this time all four Smurfs were naked and grinding. Meaty Smurf was straddling Smurfette and fucking her tits with his cock. Lazy Smurf was slowly working his dick in and out of Smurfette's pussy. And Smurfette was sucking off Brainy Smurf like it was her last meal. Brainy Smurf was gasping short breaths and thrusting his member deep into her juicy mouth. Smurfette ran her tongue in slow circles around Brainy Smurf's cock and then across the bottom of his throbbing shaft. This action made him moan in smurfy ecstasy. Smurfy seamen leaked from Meaty Smurf's shaft and oiled Smurfette's smurfy breasts as he stroked them. He held her tits by the nipples with his hands as he moved his cock between her smurfy soft melons. With all three smurfable cocks smurfing on her, Smurfette knew she was going to smurf any moment. Lazy Smurf thrust deep into her aching honey pot. Smurfette could feel his smurfy balls slapping against her ass as he buried himself deep within her pink smurfable folds. Moans escaped from all the Smurfs as they began squirting in unison. Brainy Smurf began spewing his spurfy load down into Smurfette's throat. Meaty Smurf gave Smurfette a smurforific pearl necklace as his wad shot from his little blue tool. As Smurfette came, her cunt squeezed Lazy Smurf's payload from his member and sent gobs of jism oozing from her oiled cunt. After a moment they all began to stand. Brainy Smurf helped Smurfette to her feet. They all agreed that it was the most fun they'd ever had and decided to meet again for another hard-pump session soon. Unbeknownst to them, Fundamentalist Smurf had been secretly watching and beating off to their gratifying orgy. Fundamentalist Smurf quickly ran off and told Missionary Smurf what he had seen. "It sounds Smurfanic," gasped Missionary Smurf as he stroked his bulging hard-on through his pants. "It was despicable," Fundamentalist Smurf agreed. He licked his lips as he watched Missionary Smurf sinfully touching himself. Missionary Smurf and Fundamentalist Smurf both stood and pushed their pants to the floor. "We're fucking, that's an order," said Missionary Smurf. A smurfy smile smurfully spread across Fundamentalist Smurf's face as he dropped to his knees and pulled Missionary Smurf's cock into his mouth. He sucked Missionary Smurf to the edge of smurf and then smurfully eased off with smurfy skill. "On all fours!" commanded Missionary Smurf. Fundamentalist Smurf did as he was told and gasped as he felt Missionary Smurf's cock working his smurfy anus. "Oh yes!" cried Fundamentalist Smurf. Missionary Smurf could feel Fundamentalist Smurf's love channel begin to open up as he smurfully pushed his tool deeper into his spreading smurf butt. Fundamentalist Smurf was beating himself off as Missionary Smurf groaned with smurfy passion. Missionary Smurf began bucking him like a raging bull, driving as far in as he could. They smurfed in unison. Within hours, Fundamentalist Smurf, with Missionary Smurf as his witness, told Papa Smurf about the Smurfanic sins committed by Smurfette, Lazy Smurf, Meaty Smurf, and Brainy Smurf. Not wanting to jeopardize his seat in the great blue yonder, Papa Smurf knew he had to find a fitting punishment for the sinful Smurfs. Nothing like this had happened before and he couldn't decide upon a way to settle the problem. Missionary Smurf suggested a punishment which Papa Smurf should implement. "Don't you think that might be a little extreme?" Papa Smurf smurfully asked. "We need to set an example," Missionary Smurf unsmurfully answered. "They hast committed a sin before our Blue Creator." A hearing was scheduled for that same day as the four Smurfanic smurfs were taken into Smurf custody. Papa Smurf gave the court order, "That each of you, Brainy Smurf, Lazy Smurf, and Meaty Smurf, be taken to the place from whence you came, and from thence be drawn on a hurdle to the place of execution where you shall be hanged by the neck not till you are dead; that you be severally taken down, while yet alive, and your bowels be taken out and burned before your faces - that your heads be then cut off, and your bodies cut into four quarters. And Blue Creator have mercy on your souls." And then it was done. As for Smurfette, she was encased in a coffin-like box, from which her head, hands, and feet protruded, through holes made for that purpose; she was fed with milk and honey, which she was forced to take, and her face was smeared with the same mixture; she was exposed to the sun, and in this state she remained for seventeen days, until she had been devoured alive by insects and vermin, which swarmed about her and bred within her. Category:NSFW Category:Overused Running Gag Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT